


False Stars

by Makasaurus



Series: Just Alien Things [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, can’t sleep, just some self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makasaurus/pseuds/Makasaurus
Summary: It’s 3:31 am, and Zim can’t bring himself to sleep.AKA: Weird alien loves listening to that strange pulse-y organ that keeps his bf alive.





	False Stars

It’s 3:31 am, and Zim can’t bring himself to sleep.

Everything in the room distracts him - the faint green stars that glow tiredly on the ceiling, the lava lamp with vague blobs drifting within the pulsing purple light, the countless sheets of paper with scribbled notes and hurried sketches tacked up all over the walls. And there’s also the feeling of warmth beneath him, and the thudding pulse, and the tickle of soft hair against his neck. 

His claws trace the spot on Dib’s chest where his heart lies, wrapped beneath layers of flesh and bone and skin. He shuffles, changing his position so that he can press his cheek to the spot, feeling the thrum of the organ against his skin. The slightly off-tempo rhythm is comforting.

So is the heat radiating from the human’s body, which Zim’s own cold-blooded hide saps almost as quickly as it is produced. Dib always complained of feeling cold whenever they slipped into bed together, opting to wear a shirt to separate his bare skin from the cold alien beside him - however, on humid summer nights such as the one he currently slept through, he was grateful toward the fact that his boyfriend was a living ice pack.

Zim lays with his head against his chest for a good while, antennae grazing idly against Dib’s cheek. He feels the flutter of Dib’s eyelashes against one of them when the tickling finally wakes him up, and the pair immediately flick back, flat against Zim’s skull as he peers up innocently into his human’s face.

Amber eyes blink half-way open, and Dib shifts beneath him, turning to his side and unceremoniously depositing Zim off of him and onto the mattress. The alien was about to whine his annoyance, but the sound was crushed in his throat when warm arms wrap around his chest, pulling his body flat against Dib’s. His face presses into the human’s neck, and he huffs into the skin, unable to come up with any snide remark for the time being.

A breathy chuckle arises from Dib’s throat, and Zim settles for being simply warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ZaDr? In the year of our good lord 2018?
> 
> This is my first time posting anything like this so publically, I hope you enjoyed! If I get interest, I’ll try to write longer pieces (*´꒳`*)
> 
> Thank you for reading! (о´∀`о)


End file.
